Reflections in the stars
by shells210
Summary: One contractor, free from old ties and on the payroll of one of the biggest enemies of the justice league. One doll, used by Cadmus for an early warning sensor and put on lock down after she fails at her job. When the world reaches its breaking point and war is bound around the corner, choices must be made. For a contractor it should be easy, right?Klarion/OC Bart/OC implied!hei/OC
1. one year

One year.

One year since I started working here.

One year since I came to this city.

To this city built on light and people, on money and power, and settled upon and relied on the hero whose emblem was displayed on every store front shirt. This 'paradise' protected by the man of steel, this overcrowded, dense, human infested city. This metropolis.

And my employer was the king of it all. His company known across the world his name recognized across the planet. His shiny hairless head seen by everyone at least once.

How I came about working for the man is a bit of a mystery, even to me. I wasn't the only one of course, there were three stars besides myself, and each referred to by a name they themselves chose, each representing a false light in the sky. Imposters. Wolf in sheep's clothes.

And that was just fine by me.

It was strange sometime though. Even if contractors are supposed to, even if we are, beings of logic some people would never guess. Especially if one based their opinion on the impulsive new stars he insisted on keeping as his guards. Sometimes I wonder if they really are contractors or just metahumans that got lucky.

They ran amuck and fallowed their orders only to the bare minimum. Dogs that pulled on their master's leash. Untrained puppies. It was startling how much contempt I had for them. If we were on good terms I didn't care to stay there. They're abilities were useless to me. A teleporter, a doll sensor, and a sound manipulator. Useless to anyone who fought heavens war.

But that was beside the point and, to be honest, none of my concern. I wasn't a body guard. I was a runner, a currier, and a murderer when it suited my employer.

And on the 379th day of my time in mertropelis things changed. It didn't seem like they would. A star had fallen by my hand the night before, and the morning had started with nothing more than a close call when the bus was hijacked. Fortunately for me and all the other riders the man who committed the act died of a sudden, abrupt, unexplainable heart attack. Though it left me delayed, both with the turns we had been told to make and the time it took to pay the price I owed, nothing all that strange happened.

Not until I got to work and walked into my employers office did anything seem to horribly off.

But when I walked into the back of one of the worlds most famous super hero's I knew that my day was going south quickly.

"Luther, don't you know how to install locks on doors?" Batman asked.


	2. Susan's choice

It was time. She had fought against it for so long, but at last the day had come. The day her little sister would die. Or perhaps she was dead? Her expression would lead one to believe as much.

A sigh, forlorn and masked as annoyance, slipped through the young scientists lips as she tugged gently at the teenagers hand, guiding the raven haired girl down the long corridor. The smaller females eyes stared straight forward, unblinking and un-reacting orbs of hazel and ice.

"last day Eve, anything you want to do?" at Susan De Santos's words a pair of heterochromatic eyes rose, face staying perfectly blank even at the head of the doll tilted in the slightest show of curiosity, "anything normal I mean. We might be able to sneak out for ice cream?" it was a bit of a risk to take her sister outside of the labs, especially today, but she would risk it if the dark haired girl wanted to do so. But her head shook, dark curls bouncing off her cheeks and her gaze returned to the end of the hallway.

Susan said nothing more, focusing instead on the path ahead of them. They walked to very end of the shining tiled floors, the doctors heals clicking quietly while the Dolls bare feet made not a sound. At the end of the corridor they turned right, the door opening to reveal a pristine white room, filled with monitors and people. Several of the inhabitants of the room were scientists, in the same lab coats as Susan, but the majority of the occupants were locked away in cream colored pods, wires attached to their heads and eyes closed as the computer screens displayed the targeted individuals that were being traced.

Only days before Evelyn had been amongst them, now replaced by a red haired man in the container furthest from the door after her abilities had failed and caused a negative reaction that almost killed the rest of the Dolls. She was broken, so they said, and what good was a broken doll to them? They couldn't let Susan keep her; it would take up too much of her time and distract her from the important work she had to do.

That's how it had been decided. A broken doll that knew to much and had no care taker had no reason to live did they? That certainly seemed to be the common thinking.

There was still three hours until the scheduled appointment, and until the end of Eve's life, and Susan was at a lose of what to do. This was her little sister, the only member of her family on the continent, and her near constant companion for the past five years. She couldn't really let them put her down like a dog could she?

But Susan worked for powerful people, powerful, unforgiving, people. The conflict that waged war inside of her, twisting her stomach and pounding in her head, was on;y reflected outwards by the barest crease in her brow and the slight pinch of her lips, the other scientists didn't think anything of it while they stripped down eve and searched her, checking one last time for any physical reason she may have malfunctioned.

In the next three hours Dr. Susan De Santos was going to have to make a decision that would either put her life or her sanity in danger. The only question was, which option was she going to take?


End file.
